


All I want for Christmas is you

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [87]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you-make-me-strong-201: Hej wiec moja propozycja to H jest najpopularniejszym gościem w szkole ,a L to kujon. H zakłada sie ze znajomymi ze poderwie L. Umawia sie z nim i wtedy widzi zupełnie inne oblicze Louisa (jest bardziej śmiały,zabawny i ubiera sie inaczej niz do szkoły) H zakochuje sie w nim i zostają para. Po dwuch miesiącach bycia para H gada ze znajomymi którzy wspominają o zakładzie i rozmawiają o nim L to słyszy i zrywa z Nim. H stara sie go przeprosić ale L ciagle go olewa. Aż H śpiewa przy całej szkole wyznając mu miłość L pęka i całują sie Przy całej szkole :3 dziękuje</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że do świąt jeszcze trochę czasu, ale pomysł na piosenkę Harry’ego wpadł mi nagle i bardzo się spodobał:)

Wszedł do zatłoczonej stołówki i od razu skierował się do stolika, który zawsze zajmował razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Już z oddali mógł zobaczyć Niall, który z czegoś głośno się śmiał, razem z Sophią i Eleanor. Liam miał wzrok wlepiony w telefon, a Zayn prawdopodobnie drzemał, z głowa położoną na blacie stolika.  
Zajął wolne miejsce, tym samym zwracając uwagę pozostałych na siebie. Widział jak wszyscy z wyczekiwaniem wpatrują się w niego. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, jednak nic nie powiedział.  
\- I? – ponagliła go Eleanor.  
\- Jak zawsze, udało się – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami – Wystarczyło mi niecałe 5 minut i leżała pode mną, w pokoju gościnnym.  
Harry i jego grupa byli elitą szkoły. Każdy chciał się z nimi zadawać. Harry, jako król całej szkoły, uważał, że nie ma osoby, która mogłaby mu się oprzeć. Kiedy po raz pierwszy powiedział to swoim przyjaciołom, ci dla zabawy znaleźli osobę, która wydawała się nie zwracać na niego uwagi i kazali mu ją uwieść. Oczywiście Styles wygrał, a zabawa na tyle im się spodobała, że ją dalej kontynuowali. Co chwilę wybierali kogoś nowego i jak dotąd Harry, ani razu nie przegrał zakładu. Był młody, chciał się bawić, więc fakt, że może krzywdzić innych, jakoś nieszczególnie go martwił. Dla niego liczyła się wygrana.  
Dwa dni wcześniej, na imprezie u ich kumpla Nicka, Harry założył się z przyjaciółmi, że prześpi się z jedną z dziewczyn. Nie trwało to długo, a sama ciągnęła Stylesa na piętro. Noc może nie należała do najlepszych, ale wygrał zakład, więc nie szczególnie przejmował się niespecjalnym seksem.  
\- Powoli zaczynam wierzyć, że faktycznie nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby ci się oprzeć – Niall poklepał kędzierzawego po plecach.  
\- Mówiłem wam, to mnie wyśmialiście – sięgnął po frytkę, z talerza Zayna, który nie szczególnie się tym przejął.  
\- A ja nie byłabym tego taka pewna – Eleanor uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo, a jej wzrok był skupiony na kimś, po drugiej stronie stołówki. Wszyscy podążyli za jej wzrokiem. Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia, znajdował się stolik, przy którym siedziała tylko jednak osoba. Chłopak miał na sobie za dużą bluzę i luźne dżinsy. Grzywka opadała na jego oczy, więc co chwilę odgarniał ją dłonią, przy okazji poprawiając okulary. Przed nim była otwarta książka, na której skupiał się jego wzrok.  
\- Kto to? – Harry nie kojarzył, aby wcześniej go widział.  
\- Louis Tomlinson – odpowiedział Niall. Styles spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, blondyn, chyba rzeczywiście znał każdego w szkole.  
\- Jest w mojej klasie – wyjaśniła Eleanor – Wydaje się miłym chłopakiem, ale jest dość cichy. Ciągle siedzi z nosem w książce. Przyjaźni się tylko z Gregiem, tym z drużyny koszykarskiej. Z tego co zauważyłam, nie szczególnie interesują go inni ludzi.  
\- Mam go uwieść? – kędzierzawy ponownie wrócił wzrokiem na szatyna – Jest w ogóle gejem?  
\- Nie wiem – dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami – Jeśli nie, będziesz miał większe wyzwanie. Jak ci się uda, tym bardziej będziesz mógł się chwalić, że nikt ci się nie oprze. Więc jak? Zakładasz się?  
Harry zamyślił się na moment, cały czas przyglądając się Louisowi. Chłopak nie wyglądał źle, ale też nie szczególnie zachwycał. Zwłaszcza w tych przydużych ubraniach.  
\- Ok  
*****  
Wyciągnął z szafki stos książek, które musiał zwrócić do bibliotek. Pomógł sobie łokciem, przy zamykaniu drzwiczek i zrobił krok przed siebie, aby udać się do biblioteki. Książki odrobinę utrudniały mu widoczność, jednak wierzył, że da radę. Nie zaszedł daleko, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś na niego wpada, a wszystkie książki, które trzymał spadają na podłogę. Od razu kucnął, chcąc je pozbierać. Kątem oka widział, jak osoba, która na niego wpadła, również przykuca i pomaga mu zbierać tomy.  
Kiedy wszystkie książki zostały pozbierane, podniósł się i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na nieznajomego. Pierwsze co zobaczył, to zielone, błyszczące oczy i szeroki uśmiech z dołeczkami. Dopiero później dostrzegł dłuższe, kręcone włosy i wysportowane, wysokie ciało. Harry Styles - znał tego chłopaka, kto by go w szkole nie kojarzył. Mimo to nie szczególnie się nim interesował, tak jak większość szkoły.  
\- Cześć – jego głos był głęboki i powolny.  
\- Hej, dzięki za pomoc – chciał odebrać od niego książki, ale kędzierzawy się odsunął. Na twarzy szatyna pojawiło się nieme pytanie.  
\- Pomogę ci to zanieść – odpowiedział.  
\- Nie trzeba – ponownie próbował zabrać książki, ale Harry dalej nie chciał mu ich oddać.  
\- Daj spokój Louis – niebieskooki był zaskoczony, że Styles zna jego imię, jednak nic nie powiedział – Nic przez ten stos nie widzisz. Pomogę ci, będzie łatwiej, a dla mnie to żaden problem.  
Tomlinson skinął tylko głową i skierował się do biblioteki, kątem oka widząc jak Harry idzie obok niego. Kilka minut później odłożyli książki na biurko bibliotekarki.  
\- No, panie Tomlinson – mina pani Thomson była surowa, jednak w głosie można było dosłyszeć lekkie rozbawienie – Myślałam, że już się nie doczekam.  
\- Przepraszam pani Thomson – uśmiechnął się zawstydzony, a na jego policzki wpłynął lekki rumieniec. Wiedział, że bibliotekarka go lubi i nie poniesie żadnych konsekwencji. Mimo to było mu głupio, że tak długo trzymał te książki.  
\- Już dobrze – uśmiechnęła się do chłopaka – Tylko następnym razem oddawaj w terminie.  
\- Dobrze, dziękuję – pożegnał się z kobietą i skierował do wyjścia. Dopiero na korytarzu zorientował się, że Harry cały czas jest obok niego.  
\- Dzięki – Louis posłał mu lekki uśmiech, a dookoła oczu pojawiły się delikatne zmarszczki. Harry miał wrażenie, że jego serce na moment mocniej zabiło.  
\- Nie ma za co – uśmiechnął się szeroko – Tak, w ogóle jestem Harry – wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie.  
\- Tak, wiem – wypalił, ściskając jego rękę – To znaczy – czuł jak się rumieni, kiedy zorientował się co wcześniej powiedział – Chyba każdy w szkole cię kojarzy – wytłumaczył się z lekkim zawstydzeniem.  
\- W porządku Louis – zaśmiał się – Wyglądasz uroczo, taki niepewny i zarumieniony – puścił oczko do mniejszego.  
O ile wcześniej twarz Louisa była tylko zarumieniona, tak teraz prawdopodobnie kolorem przypominałam pomidora.  
\- Masz może czas dzisiaj wieczorem? – na twarzy szatyna pojawiło się niezrozumienie. Dlaczego chłopak o to pytał?  
\- Um…tak – odpowiedział.  
\- To może dasz zaprosić się do kina? – zaproponował kędzierzawy, pokazując swój najlepszy uśmiech i dołeczki.  
\- Słucham? – wykrztusił, wytrzeszczając oczy. Czy on proponował mu spotkanie? Czy to miała być randka?  
\- Zapraszam cię do kina – powtórzył – Na randkę – dodał – Od dawna mi się podobasz – skłamał.  
\- Och… - odchrząknął – T-tak, dobrze – uśmiechnął się do Stylesa.  
\- Świetnie – Harry klasnął w dłonie – Podaj mi telefon. Zapiszę ci mój numer, a ty wyślesz mi swój adres. Przyjadę ok. 19.00.  
Louis podał mu komórkę i po chwili go odzyskał.  
\- Do zobaczenia wieczorem – puścił oczko Louisowi i z zadowolonym uśmiechem udał się w kierunku stołówki.  
*****  
\- Louis, zwariowałeś? – oburzony głos rozniósł się po pokoju – Dlaczego zgodziłeś się z nim wyjść?  
Szatyn stał przed szafą, zastanawiając się co powinien ubrać, podczas gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel – Greg, siedział na łóżku z niezadowoloną miną.  
\- To tylko kino – westchnął. Miał już dość, ględzenia Grega.  
\- Teraz kino, a za niedługo zaciągnie cię do łóżka, tylko po to, by następnego dnia udawać, że się nie znacie.  
\- Greg – odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela – To, że idę dzisiaj z nim do kina, nie znaczy, że będzie więcej spotkań i się z nim prześpię. Po za tym, coś ty się tak na niego uwziął?  
\- Słyszę co mówią inny – burknął – Zobaczysz on się tylko tobą zabawi.  
\- Nie powinieneś wierzyć temu co się mówi w szkole – ponownie wrócił do przeglądania szafy – Większość tego to tylko plotki.  
\- Wiem – westchnął – Ale martwię się, nie chcę aby cię skrzywdził.  
\- Greg – Louis usiadł obok przyjaciela i go przytulił – Miło mi, że tak się troszczysz, ale jak już mówiłem, na razie to tylko jedno spotkanie i wątpię, aby coś więcej z tego wyszło. Prawdopodobnie Harry szybko się zniechęci – zaśmiał się szatyn.  
\- Byłby głupcem gdyby to zrobił.  
*****  
Nacisnął dzwonek i zrobił krok do tyłu, wpatrując się w drewnianą powłokę drzwi. Słyszał jak ktoś wewnątrz biegnie, a po chwili drzwi zostały otwarte i przed Harrym stanął Louis, ale inny Louis. Wyglądał inaczej niż w szkole, a kędzierzawemu zaparło dech. Szatyn był piękny. Nie miał okularów, dzięki czemu Harry mógł lepiej przyjrzeć się jego pięknym oczom. Włosy miał roztrzepane, jednak grzywka opadała mu na czoło. Ciasne, ciemne dżinsy opinały jego nogi, a lekko przyduży, szary sweter – który zdaniem kędzierzawego wydobywał piękno oczu szatyna – odsłaniał obojczyki. Styles oblizał usta, czując suchość w gardle. Louis był gorący, gdyby tak ubierał się do szkoły, już dawno zyskałby uwagę zielonookiego.  
\- Hej – uśmiechnął się szeroko, a dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki.  
\- Cześć – otrząsnął się – Gotowy?  
\- Tak, jasne – zostawiając drzwi otwarte cofnął się kilka kroków – Wezmę tylko kurtkę. Odwrócił się, sięgając do wieszaka. W tym momencie jego sweter uniósł się, odsłaniając idealny, kształtny tyłek, którego mogłaby mu zazdrościć nie jedna dziewczyna. Harry musiał zacisnąć dłonie w pięści i schować je za sobą, aby powstrzymać się od dotknięcia tych apetycznych pośladków.  
\- Jesteś chłopakiem Louisa? – dziewczęcy głosik sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał dwie identyczne blondyneczki i nie miał pojęcia, która zadała pytanie.  
\- Um…słucham? – widział jak dwie pary błękitnych oczu, takich samych jak szatyna, wpatrują się w niego z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Pytałyśmy się, czy jesteś chłopakiem Lou – powtórzyła dziewczynka po prawej.  
\- Daisy, Phoebe – odezwał się szatyn, za co Harry był mu niezmiernie wdzięczny – Dajcie Harry’emu spokój. Wracajcie do salonu.  
Bliźniaczki fuknęły niezadowolone, ale posłuchały brata. Louis z kolei wyszedł z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
\- Przepraszam za nie – uśmiechnął się zawstydzony do kędzierzawego, kiedy szli do samochodu Stylesa.  
\- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami – To twoje siostry?  
\- Tak – skinął głowa – Oprócz nich mam jeszcze trzy inne siostry i brata. Wszyscy młodsi.  
\- Dużo was – stwierdził.  
\- Tak, a ty masz rodzeństwo?  
\- Starszą siostrę – odpowiedział.  
*****  
Harry po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru został pozytywnie zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył Louisa. Drugi raz, kiedy okazało się, że szatyn jest niezwykle miłą i zabawną osobą. To chyba była najlepsza randka na jakiej kiedykolwiek był. Najpierw udali się do kina, a następnie Harry zaprosił Louisa na pizze. Przez cały czas rozmawiali, poznawali się i żartowali. Styles przyznał, że niesamowicie mu się rozmawiało z niebieskookim. Jak się okazało mieli ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Uwielbiali podobne filmy, muzykę, jedzenie, czy książki. Jednak mówiąc podobne, nie znaczy, że wszystkie ich gusta były takie same. Trafiły się również takie rzeczy, które kompletnie się różniły, co doprowadzało do niewielkich sprzeczek.  
Kiedy zaczęło się robić późno, Harry odwiózł Louisa do domu i odprowadził pod same drzwi.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – Louis odwrócił się w kierunku Stylesa – Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłem.  
\- Ja też - i o dziwo nie kłamał, jak wiele razy wcześniej. To była prawda – Jutro Niall organizuje imprezę, może poszedłbyś ze mną? – zaproponował.  
\- Och… - przygryzł wargę, niepewnie spoglądając na kędzierzawego – N-nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Imprezy, to nie dla mnie.  
\- Proszę Lou, jak ci się nie spodoba, to cię odwiozę – próbował przekonać Louisa. Bardzo chciał, aby chłopak poszedł z nim. I już nawet nie chodziło o ten głupi zakład, ale naprawdę chciał spędzić ten czas z szatynem.  
\- Dobrze – skinął niepewnie.  
\- Świetnie – ucieszył się zielonooki – Dam ci jeszcze znać, o której przyjadę – nachylił się nad chłopakiem i złożył lekki pocałunek w kąciku ust. Kiedy się odsunął mógł ujrzeć na jego twarzy, którą oświetlała latarnia, lekki rumieniec – Do zobaczenia Lou.  
*****  
Następnego dnia, na stołówce Harry dosiadł się do Louisa. Szatyn ponownie miał na sobie okulary i ubrania, które zazwyczaj nosił w szkole. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia przyjaciół, jak i reszty szkoły, jednak nie specjalnie mu to przeszkadzało. Ważny był Louis. Tym razem przy stole siedział również z nimi przyjaciel szatyna, który posyłał kędzierzawemu wrogie spojrzenia, jednak Styles starał się to ignorować.  
Wieczorem odebrał go z domu i ponownie opadał mu szczęka, kiedy zobaczył szatyna. Brak okularów, tym razem włosy miał zaczesane do góry, obcisłe spodnie i czarna koszulka, która odsłaniała obojczyki.  
Na miejscu przedstawił Louisa przyjaciołom, którzy byli zaskoczeni wyglądem Tomlinsona. Widział jak wszyscy z zainteresowaniem przyglądają się niebieskookiemu i czuł dumę, że ten piękny chłopak przyszedł z nim. Nie opuszczał Louisa na krok, zwłaszcza po tym jak poszedł po piwo, a gdy wrócił szatyn był otoczony przez grupkę chłopaków i dziewczyn, którzy próbowali się w nim umówić. Tak, był zazdrosny!  
*****  
Tańczyli na, prowizorycznym parkiecie, ocierając się o swoje ciała. Harry położył dłonie na biodrach szatyna, przyciągając go bliżej swojego ciała. Oboje czuli jak alkohol szumi im w głowach, a ubrania kleją się do ich ciał od potu i wylanych napojów. W pomieszczeniu było duszno, a muzyka dudniła w uszach.  
Harry nie odrywał wzroku od szatyna. Widział jego zaszklone oczy, grzywkę, której kilka kosmyków, przykleiło się do spoconego czoła, rumieńce na policzkach i wilgotne od drinków, wąskie usta. Tak bardzo go chciał. Pochylił się, zbliżając swoje usta do ucha szatyna.  
\- Lou – wychrypiał, czując jak po ciele chłopaka przebiega dreszcz – Jesteś piękny, jesteś gorący. Co ty ze mną robisz?  
Odsunął się odrobinę, aby spojrzeć na twarz szatyna. Oczy miał przymknięte, a usta lekko rozchylone. Harry nie zastanawiał się nad tym co robi, kiedy ponownie się pochylił o jego wargi wylądowały na tych Louisa.  
Z początku, szatyn będąc zdezorientowanym, nie oddał pocałunku, jednak po chwili zaczął poruszać swoimi ustami, zarzucając dłonie na kark kędzierzawego. Tomlinson czuł, jak coś trzepocze w jego brzuchu, a serce zaczyna swój szaleńczy bieg. Po raz pierwszy się całował i to było niesamowite. Harry z kolei nie mógł się nacieszyć ustami Louisa, chcąc więcej i więcej.  
Smakowali słonymi przekąskami i słodkimi drinkami, jednak im to nie przeszkadzało. Dłonie Harry’ego przesunęły się z bioder na pośladki Louisa, lekko je ściskając. Szatyn na to jęknął w jego usta.  
\- Tak bardzo chcę cię – sapnął kędzierzawy w usta Louisa – Pragnę cię Lou – zderzył ich miednice razem, dzięki czemu szatyn mógł poczuć rosnącą erekcję Stylesa. To pomogło mniejszemu trochę się otrzeźwić. Odsunął się od Harry’ego i z niepokojem spojrzał na jego twarz. W myślach pojawiły się słowa Grega. Czyżby jego przyjaciel miał rację i Harry chciał się z nim tylko przespać? Dlatego to robił?  
\- Harry – zaczął niepewnie – P-przepraszam, ale ja n-nie…  
\- Hej spokojnie – zareagował, domyślając się o co chodzi Louisowi – Nie chciałem naciskać, ani nic. Nie będę cię zmuszał do niczego – zapewnił, ujmując twarz niebieskookiego w swoje dłonie – Po prostu nic nie poradzę, że tak na mnie działasz – uśmiechnął się, puszczając oczko do chłopaka, czym wywołał u niego chichot.  
*****  
Po imprezie Harry odstawił Louis do domu, całując go na pożegnanie i życząc dobrej nocy. Louis poczekał, aż taksówka, którą przyjechali zniknie, nim wszedł do domu. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, a serce mocniej biło na samą myśl o kędzierzawym. Nie mógł uwierzyć ile się wydarzyło w ciągu tych dwóch dni. Nigdy nie sądził, że zostanie zaproszony na randkę, a tym bardziej nie przez kogoś takiego jak Harry Styles. Do tego był na prawdziwej, pierwszej w swoim życiu, imprezie, gdzie przeżył swój pierwszy pocałunek.  
Czuł, że Harry powoli wkrada się do jego serce.  
*****  
Rano, Louis został obudzony przez ciało, które na niego opadło i próbowało zgnieść. Zaczął się wiercić, starając się wydostać z pod oprawcy.  
\- Wstawaj śpiochu – poznał głos swojego przyjaciela, Grega.  
\- Najpierw zejdź ze mnie – wysapał.  
Kiedy ciężar zniknął, mógł w końcu odetchnąć. Usiadł, usuwając zbłąkane kosmyki z twarzy i spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Co tu robisz?  
\- Jest 12 – odpowiedział – Miałeś iść ze mną i pomóc znaleźć prezent na urodziny mojej mamy.  
\- Faktycznie – przypomniał sobie – Daj mi chwilę i możemy iść – wygrzebał się z łóżka i podszedł do szafy.  
\- Widzę, że wczoraj dobrze się bawiłeś – czujne spojrzenie Jamesa nie schodziło z szatyna.  
\- Tak – wzruszył ramionami, próbując grać obojętnego, chociaż w środku cały aż skakał z ekscytacji – Było świetnie.  
\- Jak tam Styles? Próbował się już do ciebie dobrać? – spytał ze złośliwością.  
\- Greg – fuknął oburzony szatyn – Dla twojej widomości do niczego nie doszło, po za pocałunkiem. Owszem, Harry chciał czegoś więcej, ale kiedy mu odmówiłem uszanował to.  
\- To i tak nie sprawi, że zmienię zdanie na jego temat – odpowiedział.  
Louis postanowił już nic nie mówić, nie chcąc kłócić się z przyjacielem. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Greg tak się przyczepił do Harry’ego. Przecież ledwie go znał.  
Wyjął z szafy ubrania i skierował się do łazienki.  
*****  
Nie minęło dużo czasu, jak Harry zaproponował Louisowi związek. Przyjaciele Stylesa polubili niebieskookiego i chętnie przyjęli do paczki. Kędzierzawy już nie myślał o zakładzie. Całkiem o nim zapomniał. Teraz liczył się Louis i fakt, że ten piękny chłopak należał do niego.  
Stali się praktycznie nie rozłączni. Każdą przerwę spędzali razem. Harry zawsze odprowadzał Louisa do klasy i odbierał po zajęciach. Popołudnia i weekendy dość często spędzali u któregoś z nich, w domu. Mama, jak i rodzeństwo Louisa od razu pokochało kędzierzawego, zwłaszcza bliźniaczki, od kiedy pozwolił im bawić się swoimi włosami. Anne z kolei była szczęśliwa, że jej syn w końcu sobie znalazł na poważnie.  
Harry chodził z nim nawet do biblioteki, udając, że też musi się pouczyć, a w rzeczywistości cały czas wpatrywał się w Louisa. Jego zdaniem szatyn był piękny, bez względu na to, co ma na sobie. Harry na każdym kroku czuł nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, które kierował w jego stronę Greg. Domyślał się, że za nim nie przepada, jednak starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi.  
Louis z kolei nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę dzieje. Miał chłopaka, który o niego dbał i sprawiał, że był szczęśliwy.  
*****  
Siedzieli wtuleni w siebie na kanapie, w salonie kędzierzawego i oglądali jakiś głupi serial, którego tytułu nawet nie znali. Za oknem panował już mrok i można było dostrzec malutkie płatki śniegu, które powoli opadały na ziemię, by po chwili się roztopić.  
\- Chłopcy - w salonie pojawiła się Anne, niosąc tacę z dwoma kubkami, nad którymi unosiła się para - Zrobiłam wam gorącą czekoladę.  
\- Dziękujemy Anne - Louis wyplątał się z objęć Stylesa i podszedł do kobiety, odbierając od niej kubki. Podał jeden kędzierzawemu i ponownie zwinął się na kanapie, przy jego boku, podczas gdy kobieta opuściła salon.  
\- Harry - Louis odwrócił się w kierunku chłopaka, kiedy ich kubki były już w połowie puste.  
\- Hmm - dał znać, że słucha, chociaż wzrok miał wbity w ekran telewizora.  
\- Powoli zbliżają się święta i tak się zastanawiam, co chciałbyś dostać na gwiazdkę?  
Kędzierzawy odwrócił się twarzą w stronę szatyna i widać było, że się zastanawia. Po chwili jego rysy się wygładziły, a na twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- _Wszystkim czego chcę na święta jesteś ty_ \- zanucił z uśmiechem.  
\- Pytam poważnie - odpowiedział, jednak i on się uśmiechnął.  
\- Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami - A ty? Co byś chciał na gwiazdkę? No i nie zapomnijmy o Twoich urodzinach, dzień wcześniej.  
\- Wystarczy, abyś przyszedł na kolację w moje urodziny. To mi wystarczy.  
\- Pytam poważnie - powtórzył wcześniejsze słowa szatyna.  
\- A ja poważnie odpowiadam - cmoknął go w policzek.  
\- No dobra - odpowiedział nieprzekonany - A prezent na gwiazdkę?  
\- Jeden w zupełności wystarczy.  
\- Louuu - jęknął - Teraz muszę coś wymyślić.  
\- Ja też - odpowiedział - Teraz jesteśmy kwita - pocałował kędzierzawego, chichocząc.  
*****  
Chował książki do szafki, ciesząc się, że to już koniec dzisiejszego dnia w szkole. Został tydzień do świąt i nie mógł się doczekać, aż nadejdą wolne dni i będzie mógł spędzić je na długim spaniu i spotykaniu się z Louisem, a najlepiej by to połączył.  
\- Hej stary – usłyszał swojego irlandzkiego przyjaciela i poczuł klepnięcie w plecy – Gdzie twoja druga połówka? – oparł się o szafki, spoglądając na kędzierzawego.  
\- Obiecał Gregowi, że pomoże mu poszukać prezentów świątecznych – odpowiedział z niezadowoleniem. Widział jak James patrzy na Louisa, na bank się w nim podkochiwał.  
\- O, widzę, że lepiej nie poruszać tego tematu – zaśmiał się blondyn – Czyżbyś był zazdrosny?  
\- Zamknij się Niall – warknął, ciskając kolejną książką do szafki.  
\- Naprawdę straciłeś głowę, a to on miał ją stracić dla ciebie. Zastanawiam się teraz, czy można w tym przypadku mówić o wygranym zakładzie.  
\- Po pierwsze Niall – odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela – ten zakład już mnie nie interesuje. Po drugie nie było mowy o odwzajemnieniu uczuć. Uwiodłem Louisa, czyli wygrałem zakład. Znowu – odpowiedział z zadowolonym uśmiechem, zamykając szafkę.  
Wzrok Nialla powędrował za kędzierzawego, a uśmiech zniknął z twarzy. Harry zmarszczył brwi, nie wiedząc co się stało. Odwrócił się, chcąc zobaczyć, co tak przestraszyło Irlandczyka, a jego serce na moment zamarło. Kilka kroków dalej stał Louis. Jego niebieskie oczy były szeroko otwarte i błyszczały w nich łzy, a dolna warga drżała. Zaraz za nim stał Greg ze wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- Lou… - zaczął, ale przerwał mu drżący głos Tomlinsona.  
\- Z-zakład? Tym dla ciebie jestem? Zakładem? – Harry widział na jego twarzy ból.  
\- Nie! – zaprotestował – Louis, daj mi to wyjaśnić – poprosił. Musiał mu to wytłumaczyć. Musiał przeprosić i zapewnić, że jego uczucia są szczere. Nie mógł stracić chłopaka.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową, cofając się – Nie chcę tego słuchać. Jesteś dupkiem! – wykrzyczał – Jaki ja byłem głupi, przecież to oczywiste, że ktoś taki jak ty, nie zakocha się w kimś takim jak ja. Przecież ty jesteś wielkim Harry Stylesem, a ja nikim – Harry poczuł ukłucie bólu. Louis nie powinien nawet tak o sobie myśleć, był wspaniały. Był wszystkim dla kędzierzawego - Jednak nic nie daje ci prawa, aby bawić się czyimiś uczuciami. Nienawidzę cię! – odwrócił się i pobiegł w kierunku biblioteki.  
\- Louis – chciał pobiec za nim, ale zatrzymał go Greg.  
\- Zostaw go – warknął, popychając kędzierzawego – Wystarczająco go skrzywdziłeś.  
\- Chcę z nim porozmawiać – zacisnął dłonie w pięści, powstrzymując się, aby nie uderzyć chłopaka.  
\- Powiedziałem, że masz go zostawić. Nie zasługujesz na niego – James był równie wściekły.  
\- Za to ty tak, co? Widzę jak na niego patrzysz – warknął – Nie możesz znieść, że wybrał mnie, że to ja jestem jego chłopakiem.  
\- Byłeś – poprawił go i odszedł, szukając Louisa.  
\- Kurwa – uderzył pięściami w szafki. Był wściekły, jak mógł być taki nieostrożny. Jak mógł pozwolić, aby Louis dowiedział się prawdy. Po raz pierwszy się zakochał, spotkał kogoś, z kim mógłby spędzić resztę życia i to stracił. Przez własną głupotę. Teraz wiedział jak czuli się inni, który złamał serce. I to nie było miłe uczucie.  
*****  
Louis siedział skulony, w najdalszych zakamarkach biblioteki, pomiędzy regałami. Twarz, po której płynęły łzy, miał ukrytą w kolanach. Z ust wydostawał się szloch. Jak mógł być taki głupi? Przecież Greg go ostrzegał, a on nie słuchał. I teraz został sam, ze zniszczonym sercem. Myślał, że Harry go kocha, a on się nim tylko bawił.  
\- Lou? – usłyszał głos przyjaciela, jednak nie uniósł głowy. Po chwili Greg usiadł obok niego, obejmując i przytulając. Nie mówił nic, bo nie wiedział co.  
\- Przepraszam – głos Louisa był zachrypnięty, kiedy odezwał się kilka minut później.  
\- Za co?  
\- Nie słuchałem cię. Miałeś rację co do Harry’ego.  
\- Już dobrze Lou – mocniej przyciągnął jego drobne ciało do siebie – To on owiną sobie, ciebie dookoła palca.  
\- Ale mnie ostrzegałeś.  
\- Tak, ale na ogół, kiedy jest się zakochanym, nie słucha się innych. Nie jestem na ciebie zły i nie zostawię cię. Zawsze będę obok – pocałował głowę szatyna.  
\- Dziękuję Greg.  
*****  
Louis nie chciał widzieć Harry’ego, ani z nim rozmawiać. Kędzierzawy starał się zrobić wszystko, aby szatyn go wysłuchał, ale bez rezultatów. Wydzwaniał do niego, próbował zaczepić w szkole, przychodził nawet do jego domu. Nic nie pomagało. Louis wyraźnie dawał mu do rozumienia, że to koniec. Styles nie potrafił znieść tego bólu, który pozostał po odejściu szatyna. Nie chciał go, chciał, aby zniknął. Jednak wiedział, że to nie było możliwe, mając Louisa daleko od siebie.  
Tomlinson również nie potrafił się do końca otrząsnąć po tym co się stało. Po raz pierwszy był zakochany i po raz pierwszy wyrwano jego serce i zdeptano uczucia. Tęsknił za Harrym, bardzo, ale nie umiał mu wybaczyć i pogodzić się z tym co mu zrobił. Zabawił się.  
Święta nachodziły nieubłagalnie i Harry miał coraz mniej czasu, aby porozmawiać z szatynem. Musiał mu wszystko wyjaśnić, jeszcze zanim zacznie się przerwa. Musiał wiedzieć, że Louis zna dokładną prawdę, wie o jego uczuciach i mu wybaczy. Chciał, aby Louis do niego wrócił. I chyba już miał pomysł, jakby mógł to zrobić. Natchnęło go, kiedy siedział w salonie, popijając gorącą czekoladę, a do jego głowy wróciły wspomnienia z dnia, kiedy siedział tu z Louisem i rozmawiali o prezentach.  
*****  
Louis stał przy swojej szafce, pakując do niej książki. Harry był kilka metrów dalej, obserwując szatyna. Jutro zaczynała się przerwa świąteczna i dzisiaj był ostatni dzień, kiedy kędzierzawy mógł zrealizować swój plan. Z głośników zaczęła się sączyć muzyka, zwracając tym samym uwagę uczniów, w tym Tomlinsona, to była jego szansa. Teraz, albo nigdy – pomyślał i ruszył w kierunku Louisa, podsuwając do ust mikrofon i zaczynając śpiewać.  
_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There's just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_  
 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_

_…_  
Przez cały czas, gdy śpiewał nie spuszczał wzroku z szatyna. Czuł jak wszystkie pary oczu są zwrócone na nich, jednak w tym momencie jego to nie interesowało. Najważniejszy był Louis i to, aby dał mu kolejną szansę.  
Louis stał przy swojej szafce, czując jak jego serce wali. Miał mętlik w głowie, nie do końca rozumiał co się teraz dzieje. Harry śpiewał. Śpiewał na oczach całej szkoły. Śpiewał dla niego, dla Louisa.  
Harry zaśpiewał ostatni wers, a muzyka powoli ucichła. On jednak nie odsunął mikrofonu od ust.  
\- Lou – zaczął swoją przemowę, którą od wczoraj przygotowywał – Pamiętasz, jak spytałeś się mnie co chcę na święta? Już wiem! Chcę ciebie i tylko ciebie! Kocham cię i proszę zostań moim gwiazdkowym prezentem. Wiem, że spieprzyłem. Nie powinienem się zakładać o to, czy uda mi się ciebie uwieść – po korytarzy przeszły pomruki pozostałych uczniów – Jednak zrobiłem to i nie przewidziałem jednego. Nie przewidziałem, że się w tobie zakocham. Ten zakład od dawna nie miał już dla mnie znaczenia. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy go wygrałem, czy nie. Ważny dla mnie jesteś tylko i wyłącznie ty. Przez ostatnie dni czułem się, jakby mi ktoś wbił sztylet prosto w serce. Nie umiałem bez ciebie funkcjonować i dalej nie umiem. Teraz wiem co czuli inni, którym złamałem serce. Wiem co ty czułeś. Przepraszam za to co zrobiłem i proszę, daj mi drugą szansę.  
Dokoła panowała cisza, nikt nie śmiał się nawet poruszyć. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Louisa i Harry’ego, z napięciem oczekując odpowiedzi.  
Styles czuł jak z każdą kolejną sekundą ciszy, robi się coraz bardziej nerwowy. To było jak tortury. Nic nie mógł wyczytać z twarzy Louisa.  
Z kolei po policzkach szatyna spływały łzy. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. Harry go kochał i chciał go odzyskać. To co zrobił zielonookim było piękne i pokazywało, że naprawdę zależy mu na nim.  
\- Pocałuj mnie, dupku – cichy głos szatyna, przerwał ciszę.  
Harry nawet się nie zastanawiał. Porwał szatyna w ramiona i połączył ich usta w czułym, pełnym tęsknoty i radości pocałunku. Zaczął scałowywać łzy z policzków Louisa, szeptając wyznania miłości. Dookoła nich rozbrzmiały głośne oklaski, jednak w tej chwili o tym nie myśleli. Liczyli się tylko oni.  
\- Czyli zostaniesz moim prezentem świątecznym? – zapytał, spoglądając w błękitne oczy.  
\- Tak – skinął, z uśmiechem.  
\- Tęskniłem, skarbie – przytulił szatyna, całując go w czoło.  
\- Ja też – westchnął – Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie krzywdź.  
\- Nigdy, obiecuję – pochylił się i ponownie połączył ich usta.


End file.
